In Love with the Sea
by Parisa01
Summary: Manami loved the sea and Sasuke loved her. She lives her teenage life peacefully and even falls in love with the boy who loves her. But the truth of her origins make things difficult. To make it worse, a mysterious being from the moon comes to Earth in order to find one important person; Manami. Will she accept her fate for her protection or change her fate in order to be happy?


I do not own any characters but my own. This is an AU but will use some similar themes from the show and is inspired by the tale of Princess Kaguya. SasukeXOC story!

* * *

 **In Love with the Sea**

Name: Manami Otsutsuki (Manami means love sea in Japanese)

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 3in

Appearance: Fair skin, oval face, rosy lips and cheeks, delicate facial features, ocean blue round eyes, black long hair up to her waist, middle part bangs and a very fit yet curvy body.

Personality: Sensitive, caring, friendly, intelligent, understanding, affectionate, soft, emotional, usually perceived as weak and quiet.

Family: Sora Otsutsuki (father, deceased), Hikari Otsutsuki (mother, deceased), Haru Otsutsuki (paternal grandfather) and Hana Otsutsuki (paternal grandmother).

Background: Manami and her parents lived up in Koto in Tokyo. Since the age of 2, Manami fell in love with the sea. When she was 5, her parents went on a cruise and the boat crashed and sunk. After this, her grandparents took her to live with them in Fujinomiya. 11 years later, she told her parents she wished to return to Koto in the Toyosu district.

Voice: Lucy Liu

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sound of a loud bell alarm clock rang and a very sleepy Manami slammed onto it, turning it off. The teenager yawned whilst stretching and rubbing her eyes. She got off her bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She went back into her bedroom and got changed into her Sailor Fuku uniform; a white short sleeved shirt with a blue sailor style collar, a red ribbon, a blue pleated skirt and a navy blazer, with white knee socks and black shoes. The dark-haired teen took her black side bag and went downstairs.

Haru was reading a newspaper whilst Hana was setting the table with breakfast. When their granddaughter entered the kitchen, they looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"Good morning, Soba, Jiji." Manami smiled back.

"Look how cute you look in that uniform, my dear." Her grandfather complimented and the young woman blushed at this. Haru was a man with olive tone skin with a few wrinkles and white hair and dark eyes whilst his wife had fair skin with a few wrinkles, dark grey hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you." She said and sat down next to him.

Hana stood behind her granddaughter and started brushing her hair; something she would do every day after her parents died. It was something she did to Hikari and then Hikari did to her own daughter; it was one of many ways to show affection.

"What hairstyle do you want today?" Haru asked.

"Can I have a side braid please?" She replied kindly and her grandmother nodded.

Her and her grandfather began eating their porridge and fruits whilst Hana did her granddaughter's hair.

"Are you ready for your first day?" Haru asked.

"I'm a little scared, it's going to be very different here." Manami stated. "What if I don't make any friends?"

"Don't say that. You will definitely make friends, you're such a kind and friendly girl." Hana reassured her.

"But it's different in the city compared to Fujinomiya." She frowned.

"You just have to be brave and talk to people, my dear." The old man stated gently.

Hana finished doing her grandchild's hair and after a few minutes, Manami had finished her breakfast. She checked her watch and stood up.

"I'm gonna go now, so I'm early for class. I'll see you guys later, okay?" She smiled at her grandparents.

"Have you got your train ticket?" Hana asked and she nodded.

"Have a lovely day." Her grandfather stood up and hugged his only grandchild. Her grandmother also hugged her and she giggled.

"Jiji! Soba!" She whined embarrassed.

"We love youuuuu." Hana sang and she got out of the death hug.

"I'll see you both later." She waved and then left her house.

* * *

Manami walked to the train station and followed directions to the correct platform. She waited patiently for the train to arrive and after 5 minutes it did.

Opposite her was a boy who wore a school uniform with the same colours as hers. The young man had black spiky hair, fair skin, chiselled face and onyx eyes; his name was Sasuke Uchiha. He was yawning tiredly as he settled down in his seat. When he opened his eyes, they fell on the girl who sat opposite him. She wore the same uniform as the girls who went to his school but whenever he was on this train he'd never see a student from that particular school. He just shrugged it off until she looked up to look outside where she saw a beautiful view of the many buildings in the district.

At that moment, he saw such beautiful blue eyes. He had never seen ocean blue eyes before in his life and they were very rare. When he caught a glimpse of her eyes, the hairs behind his neck raised up and he gulped. But then she smiled to herself; that smile was as gentle as snow. The young woman then looked down at her book again. Sasuke too looked down and decided to just brush it off; it was nothing.

As time went by, more and more people got on the train and there were people standing up since all the seats were taken. A 6-month pregnant woman got onto the train and tried to find a seat. Manami looked up from her book and noticed that no one was offering a seat for her, so she tapped the woman's back. The pregnant mother turned around and the teenager stood up and offered her seat.

"Thank you very much." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Manami replied.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at this; what a kind gesture. It was so rare to find people giving up their seat on this train at rush hour.

After a while, he noticed an older man staring at Manami's body up and down in a very lustful way. The dark-haired teen growled at this with his eyebrows furrowed together with annoyance. He stood up and tapped the young woman's shoulder. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Take my seat." He stated.

"It's alright, you can sit down." She smiled.

"No, I insist." He urged and she turned to the seat which was just taken.

"Oh, the seat's taken. It's fine." Manami pointed out. "Thanks for offering, anyway." Sasuke moved to her left so that man couldn't stare at her anymore.

"Is it your first day of school?" He asked curiously.

"How did you know?" She smiled.

"Your uniform, it's the same as the girls from my school." Sasuke stated and she nodded.

"Yes, it's my first day." Manami replied. "If it's not too much trouble, could you please walk me to the school? I haven't been to Shibuya in a very long time."

"No problem." He said.

"Thank you." He nodded at this.

"I'm Sasuke, by the way; Sasuke Uchiha." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun. My name is Manami Otsutsuki." She replied.

There was a silence between them because they were both too shy to speak to each other. But then Sasuke mustered up his courage and looked at Manami who gleamed at him with her sweet smile.

"So, you're from Koto?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, originally I'm from Koto, but when I was 5 I moved to Fujinomiya and lived there for 11 years." She explained.

"You must have had a nice view of Mount Fuji." Sasuke stated.

"It was so beautiful." Manami sighed dreamily. "But not as beautiful as the ocean here."

"You can see a nice view of Mount Fuji here too." He said.

"I'd love to see it, someday." She replied. "What about you Sasuke? You live in Koto, Toyosu too?" He nodded. "I'm glad I know someone from the same district as I do."

* * *

They got off the train and exited the train station.

"Hey Sasuke!" They heard a voice call out and they turned around. There were 2 boys with the same uniform as Sasuke; on had blonde hair and blue eyes whilst the other had very pale skin, black hair and dark eyes. "Who's your girlfriend?" The blond haired boy teased.

Sasuke glared at him with pink cheeks whilst Manami shook her head and hands vigorously as her cheeks turned faint red.

"Shut up, Naruto." The dark haired teen growled.

"You're both blushing." The other friend smiled innocently.

"Sai, it isn't like that." Sasuke protested. "I think she's the new girl in our class. I saw her on the train this morning."

Sai and Naruto both turned to her with smiles on their faces and Manami looked down shyly with pink cheeks as she fiddled with her hair.

"So, you're the new girl, huh?" Naruto asked and she nodded then looked up at him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! I'm Sasuke's best friend."

"And I'm Sai, nice to meet you, cutie." Sai said gently.

"Cutie?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't mind him, he's socially awkward and he gives everyone he meets nicknames." Naruto warned her and she nodded. "What's your name?"

"My name is Manami Otsutsuki, it's lovely to meet you both, Naruto." She turned to Sai. "Weirdo." She giggled.

"The others, are waiting. We better join them." Sasuke stated.

"There are more?" Manami mumbled hesitantly and he turned to her.

"What's wrong Manami?" Naruto asked and she shook her head.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Are you shy?" The blonde haired teen queried and she looked down whilst fiddling with her hair.

"A little." She pouted.

"They're not gonna do anything to you. You'll be fine with us." Sasuke reassured her and she looked up at him with her eyes sparkling and a lovely smile on her face. He couldn't help but blush at this and gulp.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She grinned.

Manami followed the boys into the school and they noticed that many other people stared at her because how pretty she was and the colour of her eyes. But she didn't notice them staring and followed her new friends into a building.

They entered a classroom which was filled with the following students; Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hozuki, Kiba Inzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

"Guys, we found the new girl!" Naruto exclaimed and presented her.

Manami looked up at the group of people with pink cheeks and clasped her hands together whilst bowing.

"It's nice to meet you all, my name is Manami Otsutsuki." She stated politely and then stood up straight. They all stared at her; her eyes were very beautiful and she seemed so polite.

"So Manami-chan, tell us a bit about yourself." Ino said.

"Well, I was born in Toyosu but when I was 5 I moved to Fujinomiya with my grandparents." She began.

"So you get to see that beautiful view every day." Sai stated and she nodded.

"Why did you come back to Tokyo? It must have been so peaceful in Fujinomiya." Karin asked curiously.

"Well I missed the ocean in Toyosu. It's one of the few things I remember of Tokyo. Seeing Shibuya now feels so new to me." Manami said.

"Is there anything you like to do?" Naruto asked.

"I like to swim and collect seashells." She answered.

"Are you single?" Kiba smirked and she blushed at this whilst scratching the back of her ad nervously.

"Yes, but I'm not interested in dating at the moment." She reassured him.

"Aw, you don't know until you try." He sang.

"Kiba, stop being a desperate dog and leave her alone." Sasuke glared at him and the others just snickered at him.

"Well if you ever wanna go on a date, I'm free." The brown haired teen stated.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be necessary." Manami giggled.

"Oh, doggy boy just got rejected!" Naruto roared with laughter.

"Hey shut up!" Kiba countered back.

"Kiba, I wouldn't think it would work between us anyway." She stated.

"Why not?" He asked

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm in love with the sea."


End file.
